Mindy Potter: Hit-Girl
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: She was born Mindy Potter, she was branded The-Girl-Who-Lived, she calls herself Hit-Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Mindy Potter: The Hit-Girl Who Lived**

The Dursleys

"You little waist of space, your freakishness cost me my big sale at work."

The big fat man proceeded to beat the five year old girl in front of him. The young girl in question was Mindy Potter. She didn't know why her Uncle believed she was a freak. All she knew was pain. After what felt like an eternity of hitting and yelling and her cousin hitting her too she was thrown in her cupboard under the stairs and her relatives went to the living room to watch television.

"Why does this happen to me." Mindy said to herself.

At 9 pm that night the Dursleys were about to go upstairs to bed when the power went out and the front door opened and a man 6 feet tall entered the house and blocked the doorway of the living room exit. The Dursleys saw the man and froze. He was standing there in black pants and black long sleeve shirt. Over the pants and shirt was black body armor, he had a black mask kind of like Batman a black cape a yellow utility belt with the initials "BD" on the buckle but what scared them the most was the hand gun in his hands aimed at Vernon. The man proceeded to shoot Vernon and then his son Dudley and turned his gun to Petunia.

"Where is the girl? I am here because I won't allow her to suffer anymore."

"The cupboard under the stairs, take her and go."

"Thank you and good buy."

He then pulled the trigger killing Petunia. He went to his car and pulled out two canisters of gas went back into the house and emptied the first in the living room and then used the second to make a trail from the living room to the kitchen down the hall and stops at the door. The man discards the canister and proceeds to the broom closet under the stairs and opens it to find a sleeping 4 year old. Mindy opens her eyes and sees the man and backs away in fear.

"Don't be frightened little one I'm here to save you."

"Why, a freak like me doesn't get saved."

"You aren't a freak."

With that he picked her up gently and left the house. At the door he stopped and lit a match and tossed it in. The two drove away as the house burned.

7 years later, rundown apartment building

In what could be called a living room were four men ranging from mid thirties to early fifties. The oldest was sitting on a couch getting high while two others were watching the fourth the leader play a video game on a big plasma TV. The whole group looked up when the door guard came in side. He looked nervous and he was twitchy.

"Knots what do you need now?"

"Val, we got a problem….."

Before anyone could ask a blade emerges from his chest then gets pulled out from behind and Knots falls forward dead reveling an 11 year old girl in a purple costume. She smirked at them and looked at each in turn.

"Okay you c%*#ts who's next?"

The two who were by Sal charged the girl and were immediately taken down, the one on the left had his throat sliced open while she swung her leg around catching the other guy in the face stunning him followed by swinging her bladed staff around and stabbing him in the face. The one on the couch didn't have a chance to move before the girl did a flip and landed on him while driving his staff into his heart. Just as Val was backing away from the slaughter a sixth man came out of the bathroom seeing the girl pulls a butterfly knife and flips it open. The girl smirks.

"Hey I got one of those too." With that she pulls hers out and does an elaborate move with it seeing the guy nod in respect before she throws it into his throat, she then runs to him and kicks him back into the bathroom for him to bleed out.

The girl exits the bathroom to see Val running for the door but the girl pulls two throwing stars and sends them through the air imbedding one in the back of his knees. Our hero walks up to him as he lies on the floor in pain. She turns on the recording device on her belt.

"Where are the drugs coming from? Who are your suppliers?"

"Ahhh….okay I get the drugs from a ware house on the west side. I don't know who supplies I just give a percentage of the money I make to the boss at the ware house and get more supplies. I swear that all I know."

"I believe you."

Still on the floor he shouts at her in pain.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Hit-Girl!"

Val looks up only to see the girl was gone. He looks around then a bullet goes through his head and he knows no more. A few minutes later Hit-Girl emerges from the bedroom with a sack full of the money Val made from his drug sales. She leaves the apartment via fire escape and proceeds to the roof. On the roof she looks across the street to see her partner, the man dressed in black that saved her all those years ago. She then runs and jumps onto the building he is on and climbs to his location.

"Did you get all that Big-Daddy?"

"I sure did child, you are improving at a fast rate. Soon you won't even need me anymore."

"Big-Daddy I'll always need you."

"Let us return to our base and go over the Intel you acquired."

Secret London Base

Mindy was working on the computer searching ware houses on the west side of town.

"Uncle Damon I narrowed it down to three possible locations."

"That's good princess, we'll stake each place out then shut it down."

"Can't wait…."

A.N. Tell me what you think.

I don't own anything in this story, stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mindy Potter Chapter 2 Year One**

Big-Daddy and Hit-Girl HQ

Mindy was on the computer doing research into the locations of the warehouses they were investigating, who owned them, how many employees there were, everything. The birthday girl was so focused on her investigation she didn't notice her Uncle Damon come in with a letter in one hand and a present in the other.

"Happy birthday princess," Damon said. When Mindy looked up her uncle handed her the present. She smiled and opened the small gift and to her happiness it was exactly what she wanted.

"Two butterfly knives just what I wanted, thanks Uncle Damon." She pulled on of the two purple handled knives out and flicked it open then proceeded to flip it around in complex moves.

"Now what is the proper name for those?"

"Bench made model 42 Balisong, give me a hard one."

"The AR-15 was designed as a lighter 5.56 mm version of what?"

"Eugene Stoner A-R 10."

"Good, so are you ready to go to the ally I have your Hogwarts Letter."

"Aww Uncle, why do I have to go to that stupid school?"

"Now Mindy we talked and you agreed it was a good idea. The stuff you learn will bring us one step closer to finding and eliminating Riddle. Besides Now that you are 11 you can claim your titles and move into the Potter Manner on the outskirts of London."

"Fine let's go and get it over with."

Gringotts Potter accountant office

"Thank you for seeing us Sharptooth."

"Any time Mindy, it's always a pleasure and Happy Birthday. Now since you are 11 and an orphan you are entitled to claim the title of Lady Potter, your signet ring will take you to Potter Manner by saying 'home'. Now I still am going through your finances as there is a lot here your family invested heavily in the muggle world and has vast returns. Upon finishing this I'll send you a complete portfolio and you can contact me if either yourself or Mr. McCready have any questions. Now I feel it is time for you to go and explore your family house."

"Thank you Sharptooth, may your gold always flow along with your enemies blood." With that Mindy and Damon were port keyed to Potter Manner.

Potter Manner

Upon entering the Manner Mindy and Damon were immediately greeted by three house-elfs.

"Miss Mindy you returned finally after all these years."

Platform 9 ¾ September 1

Mindy was on the train for Hogwarts to start her first year to learn magic. She didn't want to go, after all her uncle needed his side kick, but he talked her into it saying it'll bring her closer to finding her parents killer. He told her to try and blend in and to take her spare equipment with her just in case. Meanwhile while she is at school Damon will be renovating a underground safe house Mindy's grandfather had built decades ago with their equipment to make it their new HQ.

Over the last month leading up to September Mindy was busy prepping, she memorized her school books, did research on the aristocrats of the magic world finding out she was one good thing she has edict memory. She was brought out of her thoughts when her compartment door opened and a girl who looked like she was in her last year stuck her head in.

"Wotcher, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, have a seat."

"Thanks, names Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer Dora or Tonks, I hate my first name."

"Mindy Potter-McCready, please to meet you Tonks, so what year ya in, I'm guessing 7th?"

"Really, I haven't seen you since before your family went into hiding, used to play with that I did, and you're write I'm in my last year here, in Hufflepuff house the house of the loyal." As she was saying this her hair kept changing color from pink to blue and back again to Mindy's amassment.

"So how come you have a hyphenated name, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well it turns out my mother was actually from a squib line and my mothers squib cousin Damon took me in after my mums sister and family did," she didn't mention the abuse and the fact that Damon killed them. "He gave me his last name also, I 've been living with him since."

"Wow that's intense."

"So how is it your hair changes like that?"

"Simple I'm a metamorphmagus; it means I can change my looks. Hoping it'll help me get into the Auror corps. ."

"So you want to be a cop?"

"Yup"

"Cool."

For the rest of the trip the two continued talking and getting to know each other, before they realized it the train was at Hogwarts and the two proceeded to disembark.

"**First years over here! First years over here!"**

"That's you Mindy, see you inside, hope you make puff."

"See you inside Dora." Her adventure was beginning.

The Sorting

After the boat trip across the black lake and an impressive first sight of the school Mindy now finds herself waiting with the other first years to be sorted. Hanna Abbot in Hufflepuff, after a while a girl named Hermione Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, and finally it was her turn.

"Mindy Potter"

"Did she say Mindy Potter?"

"The Girl-Who-Lived is here?"

"Can you see her?"

These were some of the things she heard as she walked up to the stool and sat down and everything went dark as the sorting hat descended onto her head.

"Well a Potter, I remember sorting both your parents. Your father was easy but your mother was difficult just like you. You have cunning like Slytherin, bravery like Gryffindor, intelligence like Ravenclaw but your loyalty is what stands out the most. Dumbledore wanted me to place you in Gryffindor, but I'll leave the choice to you."

"I want to know Dora better."

"Alright then it better be **HUFFLPUFF!**"

For a minute there was silence then the house of the loyal started to cheer with Tonks the loudest. Mindy placed the hat down and went to join her new house mates. Not noticing the Headmaster having a slightly smile on his face. The rest of the sorting continued followed by food and Dumbledore saying how the 3rd floor corridor was out of bounds for "those who didn't want to die a most painful death." After the feast the prefects of each house led the first years to their dorms.

The first couple of months were rather normal for Mindy. She got to know her classmates and the ones she rooms with. Hannah Abbott a blond whose parents own a potion shop, Susan Bones who's Aunt was the head of the MLE.

Her classes weren't too bad, Charms was taught by a small man named Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was a cheerful helpful person who seemed to talk with a slight squeak at times, Transfiguration was taught my Professor McGonagall a stern but fair teacher. Mindy thinks those classes can come in handy later when she is fighting crime. Astronomy wasn't bad being used to being up late hours. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be good if the teacher wasn't a stuttering fool. She decided to do self study, what surprised everyone was the first potions class with Professor Snape.

**Potions 1****st**** class**

The class of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students just settled into the room when Snape strolled in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in here. I don't expect you to appreciate the subtle arts of this craft, however you may learn something if you all aren't a bunch of dunderheads like the Gryffindor students." Snape pulled the roster off his desk and called off the names until he got to Mindy. "Mindy Potter our…." He stopped abruptly at the site of the girl. Even though she had blond hair she inherited from her paternal grandmother Dorea Black she looked like a clone of his dead friend Lily. He shook himself out of his shock and continued with the list. After he started the lesson, he started with his usual questions. He went to Mindy and with a calm voice he asked his questions. "Ms. Potter, what would I get if I were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Mindy thought for a few seconds then answered, "Drought of Living Death"

Snape remained calm then continued, "Where would I find a Bezoars?"

"The stomach of a goat," to Mindy it felt like she was at home with her uncle.

"What is the difference between Monkwood and Wolsbane?"

"Nothing, it's the same plant also called aconite."

To everyone's surprise and to some fear Snape smiled a genuine smile and awarded Hufflepuff 10 points. "Tell me Ms. Potter did you read ahead?"

"Of course Uncle Damon always says to try and be prepared for anything and if you can't then prepare for most things."

The school was in shock at Professor Snapes change in personality. However they soon learned he didn't change at all really. He still hated Gryffindor but he graded Mindy fairly.

Every night Mindy went out in her costume to keep her stealth skills up when one night she came across an empty room upon entering she saw a mirror and in said mirror she expected to see herself but instead she saw her family. Her mom, dad, Uncle Damon, and her other relatives, she stared for hours and she came back two more times until the third time in November she was startled from her discovery by Albus Dumbledore.

"I see you have been keeping up with your skills Mindy, and sadly you have found the mirror."

"It shows me my family."

"Indeed it does, it shows me the very same thing, well my family anyways. Many people have wasted away in front of that mirror I implore you to never return to this mirror."

"I won't Albus," she got up and walked with the head master to his office. She looked around and gathered her thoughts for this meeting. "My uncle and I have made some progress on the investigation into Riddle. I was wondering if you could provide any information if possible."

"Of course Mindy have a seat and I'll start from the beginning."

**The End of Part 1… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Death in the Family**

My first half of the year was interesting, I met friends sort of, more like informants. I got a stone from Albus that will help in getting me one step closer to Riddle and I am top of my year, not a bad start for someone who didn't want to go to this school to begin with. Once I got home my Uncle Damon had his surprise for me.

"Well princess you are about to be amazed at what the elfs and I have accomplished for our war on crime." He led me to the library and on the wall he pushed a button and a panel opened to revel a palm reader. "Okay Mindy place your hand on the panel so we can get you keyed to the lock."

I did and the door opened to show a stair case. Uncle Damon led me down and at the bottom was the most amazing place ever. The bunker was decked out in the latest computers and other equipment we would need the far left wall was covered in weapons from throwing stars to a bazooka. Then Uncle showed me the computer on the wall near the stairway entrance, it was a raised platform with keyboards and monitors surrounding them. Past that there was a science lab with chemistry and potions. I admit potions do come in handy. Surrounding the lab were bookcases filled with books that we will probably need from my personal collection, I like to read. Then Uncle Damon flicked the last switches on the wall to turn on the lights at the far end of the bunker and on a turn table platform was a dark purple 82 Pontiac Trans AM.

"You told me you liked that car from Knight Rider so I bought one and Nipsy and I modified it. It has onboard computers bullet proof windows and reinforced body armor plating and a v12 engine. Next to it we have a Ducati 1199 purple of course and this summer you'll get to lern how to use it."

Following the vehicles and showing me in detail the weapons she took me to a display case with my first costume in it. At the bottom was a dedication place that read Hit-Girl age 8.

"Now last but not least Nipsy and I well mostly Nipsy created your costume vault over here."

He took me to the far right wall with steel door and opened it. Inside were 10 costumes 5 being copies of my normal dark purple one but they looked different so my uncle explained them.

"As you can tell these aren't your standard costumes. Instead the leather bodysuits these are Kevlar suits with individual armored plates on it. The wrists have stainless steel gauntlets on them to help deflect knives, your boots and high grade material and the mask in the biggest improvement, it's two separate pieces the hood part is Kevlar with a purple wig attached to the back as a distraction and the eye piece is graphite that attaches in each side (think of Batwoman's mask in the comics). The mask has a radio with two three settings, it can communicate with me, the bunker or listen in on police frequencies. The cape is made from the same material as flame retardant blankets, and the gloves are gloves with reinforces plates in them for extra force. You also have a couple utility-belts."

"What about your costume Uncle?"

"I didn't change mine child. Now let's suit up we have a mission to go on."

Uncle Damon left and I suited up in my vault it had a bench to use.

**Penthouse downtown London**

"Boss we have a plane to take out the heroes that keep hitting us."

"Good, record it I need some entertainment."

**East Side of London, abandoned building 12/24/08**

Big Daddy had gotten to the building were the trafficking ring called HQ. Upon entering threw the side window we were ambushed, five guys entered I was shot and the force of the impact sent me through the window into the ally below, I came to just in time to see Big Daddy being loaded into a van as it drove away.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier 12/25/08**

"Director Fury you need to see this."

"What do we have?"

"We hacked into a frequency that was being sent to Buzz Bronski and Chucky Sall, one our spies in their organization sent us a tip."

Director Fury looked at the feed and immediately recognized who it was.

"Get a team together now." He was interrupted by the video feed.

"Attention, Mr. Bronski and Mr. Sall we have here the hero that has been causing all your troubles." On the screen were five men in ski masks standing around a man in a super hero costume. Now in honor of your generous paychecks we bought you some gifts, the first being a baseball bat. These are good for hitting things like knees," The hit Big-daddy in the knees , then they proceeded to beat him with the bats, throughout this ordeal they didn't notice a red blinking light on his belt they removed. The torture for another thirty minutes until the leader held up a canister of gas and dumped it all over Big-daddy.

"Now for your viewing pleasure I will light up this party…."

Before he could throw the lighter to every ones shock a bullet went through his head and he fell down dead. Then the lights were shot and all hell broke loose shots were fired the thugs were screaming on managed to get the lighter and through it onto Big-daddy lighting him ablaze as the emergency lights came on. By that time the bad guys were dead and Hit-girl had her cape thrown over her mentor.

"I…I'm proud of you princess."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Al…..Alright never give…give up." With that Big-daddy died.

Hit-girl turn to the camera and pulled a gun.

"Shows over m #$$%s, your next," she shot the camera ending the feed.

**Shield Hellicarrier **

"Agent Hill, get me Coulson and Agent 13 and meet me on the flight deck in 30."

"Yes sir."

Within minutes the group were on a jet headed to England, Agent Hill was flying.

"Where are we headed sir?" Coulson spoke up curious to know what was so important to draw the director of the organization out along with his three top agents.

"Potter Manor agent McCready is dead." For the first time anyone could remember Phil Coulson had a surprised look on his face.

"Has it been confirmed, if so how was he killed and what is being done about it?"

"I saw the footage myself, he was burned alive by some crime bosses thugs, they were intern dealt with by Mindy Potter A.K.A Hit-Girl. I suspect she will go after these bosses now with more vigor and I intend to help and I want you three as our back up."

"I speak for everyone when I say we are in." Phil stated.

**Potter Estate Family Cemetery**

Mindy knelt in front of a newly made grave that now held her dead uncle. Next to it were the graves of her parents she was surrounded by family she would never know.

"I will never stop protecting this city Uncle Damon I promise."

"That's a pretty big promise for one person alone kid."

Mindy stood and turned to see the one and only Nicholas Fury and his top three agents.

"If you're here to stop me from getting the mobsters that caused this you won't have any luck."

"Mindy we know what happened to Damon and I grantee we are here to help not hinder. Agent Coulson, Hill Carter and I are your back up if you'll have it. He worked along side Coulson and I and trained Hill and Carter, we want justice."

"Someone once told me Revenge and Justice is separate."

"This time they are the same, so you have a plan?"

**Valestra Penthouse Apartment**

"Gentleman we have a situation I want all the men in this place armed to the teeth and I want us on lockdown. No one in or out if this kid shows she's dead."

Down in the lobby the door man looked up at the glass entrance to see a girl in a school outfit pulling a suitcase.

"Open the door."

"Are you kidding we're on lock down no one in or out."

"It's just a kid." The doorman opened the door and let Mindy in.

"Hello little girl, what's wrong?"

"I lost my mommy."

"Do you know her number?" he asked. Mindy nodded yes.

"Would you like to use my phone?" The other guys watched as they saw their coworker bend over and from their perspective he gave her his phone. That is until he turned and they saw his right cheek bulge from the pistol in his mouth. Before anyone could react Mindy pulled the trigger and shot through the door mans cheek killing the man by the elevator then quickly dispatching the two men by the monitor desk. Mindy picked up her suitcase and wheeled to the elevator killing the doorman as she passed.

"I'm in the elevator when I get to the top floor I'll start and you four can come in through the windows."

"Be careful Hit-Girl, Fury out."

'_Well here I am in an elevator suiting up and arming myself for my fight to take down the mob. Kevlar jumpsuit, Check, Utility belt, check, Ammo and guns, ready and check, knives grapplers, all set.'_

On the top floor the room and halls were lined with 40 armed men. They had orders to fire on anything not authorized to be in the elevator. They noticed the elevator was close to the top floor so four men stood at the door machine guns ready. The elevator dinged indicating it arrived and the men opened fire as the doors opened. They emptied their clips and when the dust cleared the elevator was empty. Two more came over just as a yellow ball rolled out, one of the men bent over to pick it up when it exploded killing all six and filling the room with a cloud of smoke and Hit-Girl attacked. She swung down from her hiding place shooting two more in the heads and throwing a knife at a third. She tossed her remaining two grenades down the hallways upon detonation killing 10 more. At that same instant Fury and his three agents came in through the massive window and took out 8 more. Hit-Girl saw one man with a hand gun aim for her so she lobbed a dagger on a line at him striking his wrist then yanked him forward and with a kick took him out. Soon all the men were dead leaving Fury his agents and Hit-Girl standing.

"Well don Hit-Girl now for the bosses."

The group busted into the office and pointed their weapons at the trio.

"Freeze you three are under arrest by order of S.H.I.E.L.D., you either come quietly or die. "

The trio surrendered and Agents Coulson, Hill and Carter escorted the three out and called for pick up and clean up leaving Nick Fury and Mindy.

"You did good kid your Uncle and Parents would be proud, I am."

"Can I have a hug, I have no one left."

Nick held her as she cried.

**Mindy's P.O.V.**

After the winter holidays I packed my stuff and returned to Hogwarts to continue my magical education with a promise from Albus that could return home on the weekends to patrol and let the criminal underworld know I was still watching. For the most part school was normal a boring. The same routine I get up go to class do my homework. There used to be squabbles with fools like Ron Weasley who thought I betrayed the wizarding world by being in the house of the losers. At first I had thought to hurt him badly but instead I wrote to his mother and asked if she taught her son any manners and explained what he did. She responded with a howler for Ron demanding he apologizes or else. He did. What really surprised me was when one Draco Malfoy came to me and wanted to be friends. Over the years I have put files on all the Death Eaters that escaped prison and Malfoy senior was on that list, but his son wanted to be friends when I asked why he said he and his mother didn't want to be part of that life should Voldemort ever return. I told him I would see what I could do about the situation and to keep his ears open about anything he may hear.

**Teacher Meeting room**

"Welcome everyone it is time for our third quarter review of the school."

Professor McGonagall started her classes and the progress the students were making and how some have behavior problems but there wasn't too much trouble. Eventually Professor Sprout spoke her turn.

"I am worried about Mindy Potter Professor. It has been brought to my attention by her house mates and friends that she seems to have changed since she has returned. She is quiet and withdrawn. She no longer answers questions unless she is called upon and Miss Abbott and Mss Bones also say she is not in the dorms on the weekends."

"Indeed in my class as well, she is still as good at potions as Lily was however she never answers unless asked and she doesn't ask how a certain ingredient can interact with muggle chemicals in class anymore. What is going on?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am sad to inform you that on Christmas day Mss Potter lost her last remaining relative. Mr. Damon McCready was killed in a gang related incident. As you all can guess it has greatly affected her and I feel she is grieving in her own way. As for her weekend disappearances, the Potters and the Evans had considerable assets that Damon oversaw and without him Mindy will have to oversee the running of these assets on the weekends, thus why she has to leave on Fridays and return on Sundays. Now how are the defenses, Hagrid have you discovered what is attacking unicorns in the forest?"

**Defense against the Dark Arts office**

"Quirrell how close are you to obtaining the stone?"

"I do not know master, there are many traps I have circumvented but I can't get the stone out of the mirror."

"Hurry I must have the stone I can't live off of Unicorn blood and I can't defeat my enemies without a body."

"Yes master, I will hasten my efforts."

The rest of the school year progressed with very little problem, at school at least, home was a different story. The aftermath of putting the three top mobsters away opened the doors for more one in particular was calling himself the red hood. His goal is to take over the whole city. The Police are doing everything they can and Mindy is working overtime with school, protecting the city and trying to find out what the Horcrux is. She had no idea her parents killer was going to strike a week before school ended.

Mindy was heading to the great hall for dinner when she heard her name called, she turned around to see her friend Dora Tonks.

"Mindy you'll never guess what happened."

"Probably not, so what happened?"

"I got in to the Auror Academy!"

"That's great; you'll be the best Auror out there. I already feel safer." She winked at Tonks.

"Hush you, I gotta go tell the others."

She ran off into the hall but as Mindy was about to fallow she heard Quirrell call her name as the Hall doors closed again.

"Yes Professor?"

"Where did Dumbledore put the Philosophers stone?"

"What stone sir?"

"Don't lie to me the master isn't a patient man."

"Let me talk to her."

"Master you aren't strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this."

To Mindy's Morbid fascination Quirrell's face started to morph slightly and his eyes turned red.

"See what you have made me into Mindy Potter? I know you have the stone, I need it to become whole again. You could join me, we could be great, all I need is the stone and I could even bring you mother back to you. What child doesn't need a mother?"

Mindy hesitated, she didn't know if it was possible, but was there really a chance?

'No child, the stone can't resurrect the dead.'

Mindy didn't know where that voice came from, or weather to trust it.

'You can trust me child, I won't lie to you.'

"Well Potter, will you give me the stone?"

"No."

"Crucio," Voldemort hit Mindy with the pain curse.

The great hall was bustling with the students eating their dinner, at the Hufflepuff table Tonks was telling her friends about getting into the Auror Academy when all noise stopped at the loud scream coming from the closed doors leading to the hall.

"The teachers immediately got up and ran to the great hall doors with the students following, upon opening them everyone was shocked to see not only Quirrell putting the Girl-Who-Lived under and unforgivable curse but also his eyes were glowing red. Dumbledore immediately recognized the situation along with Snape.

"TOM STOP," with a flick of his wand Dumbledore sent Voldemort flying.

Voldemort stopped and turned to his old enemy.

"Dumbledore, give me the stone and I'll let your students live."

"The stone is not here Tom. I had a feeling you would try something so at Christmas I sent it away. You'll never find it so surrender."

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

In his anger Voldemort shot the killing curse at Dumbledore but to everyone's shock Mindy lept in front of him and took the curse herself. It struck her in the left shoulder and she fell over dead. When her body hit the floor all hell broke loose.

'_Where am I?' _ I look around and can't identify where I am. It's all white and the whiteness goes on forever. _'Am I dead?'_

"No Mindy not yet," Mindy quickly turned at the voice to see a tall beautiful woman dressed in green and wearing a mask over her eyes. She was pail as a ghost with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hela Lokidottire, Queen of Niffelheim."

"How is it I'm not dead then, did you have something to do with it?"

"For your second question yes in a way, you see I am here to give you a choice. Your first choice is to move on and be with your family. Your second choice coincides with that over there." Hela points to Mindy's left and she looks over to see a black husk of a creature huddled in the corner.

"That is a soul fragment of Tom Riddle." At the shocked look on Mindy's face Hela continued.

"The night he killed your mother and attempted to kill you the spell backfired and part of his soul latched onto you. Now when you were struck by the killing curse the soul was dislodged. Now I can take it back to my realm and torture it. Now here is where your second choice comes in, do you want to go to the afterlife or do you want to go back to Midgard and continue to look for the rest of his Horcrux?"

Mindy thought it over while Hela watched.

"I made a promise to my Uncle and Parents I would not stop protecting my city." She looked at Hela feeling like she should know her from somewhere, "I've got a mission to complete."

Hela smiled, "That is what I was hoping you would say. I am proud of you. I will send you back it will have only been 20 minutes since you were hit, for now you are protected by your mothers sacrifice, I will give you some equipment you will need for your quest, they will be waiting in your bunker under your house. Be save and let the wannabe dark lord I look forward to his afterlife." Hela then gave Mindy an unexpected hug and everything went black.

**Hogwarts**

Mindy opens her eyes at the sound of a battle raging in the distance. She discreetly moved her eyes around to assess the situation, on her left was Tonks watching the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort and Cedric was on her right, neither of them realized she was awake. She noticed Aurors had arrived led by Amelia Bones Susan's aunt. On the second floor was Albus fighting Tommy boy, so she quickly to everyone's shock she jumped to her feet pulled a grappling gun from her robes and zipped lined up to the second floor landing where the fight was.

"You are weakening Tom, give up now. That body wont hold out much longer."

"Never old man, AVADA KADAVRA!"

Albus blocked the spell with conjured marble, just then Mindy felt it was time to make her entrance.

"Dude that's one weak ass spell."

Both fighters stop and look behind Riddle, to Albus shock and Toms horror Mindy was there.

"Miss me," then she punched him sending the dark lord, where her bare fist made contact with his face caused it to start crumbling to dust. To hasten the process Mindy latched onto his face and within seconds his body turned to dust. The Aurors led by Madam Bones arrived at the top of the stairs to see a black wraith give a nasty cry and fly through the supposed dead girl and flee the school. The force caused the girl to fly backwards and over the banister sending her plummeting down to the first floor. Tonks saw her fall and used a levitation charm to slow her descent. She was taken to the medical wing for treatment.

Amelia Bones went to Dumbledore to find out what happened while she sent her Aurors to take statements. Things were going to get interesting from here…

A.N. Tell me what you think so far. This is a blend of Marvel and Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Summer Back**

First school year ended with me in the Hospital Wing, joy. I was out in tie for the exams, they weren't hard, and before I knew it I was on the Hogwarts Express heading home. I was sitting in a room on the train with Dora and Susan and Hannah.

"Dora, are you looking forward to starting training at the academy?"

"Oh yay, I can't wait. In three years I'll be an official Auror."

Susan spoke up.

"I think you have a good chance and your Metamorphmagus ability will come in handy, who knows, maybe Mad-eye Moody will train you himself."

"Like that'll happen. So what is everyone doing for break?"

"Hannah and I'll hang out by the pool, what about you Mindy?"

"I'm sure I'll keep busy."

The train ride lasted until 7 p.m. we had many visitors, most wanted to find out about the fight and ask what it was like being hit with the unforgivable. Those people were shooed away by the girls or Draco Malfoy who I got to know from Slytherin. Him and his friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Theo Nott came by to see how I was doing, and to congratulate Dora on her Academy acceptance.

When we reached the platform 9 ¾ we all parted ways and promised to keep in touch, I touched my signet ring and port keyed home.

I landed in the entry hall my personal House elf also my confidant Nipsy was waiting along with my personal Doctor Jamie Storm, she specialized in multiple fields of medicine as well as ran the Lily Potter Memorial Clinic.

Nipsy came up to me first.

"Miss Mindy welcome home I missed you and was worried when I heard about the attack, are you hungry?"

"Not right now Nipsy thanks."

"Very well I'll take your stuff and leave you with the good Doctor." With that Nipsy took my stuff and left.

"No Hello?"

"Actually I want to do an examination on you myself so to the bunker." Before I could protest she dragged me to the Bunker.

**The Bunker**

Upon entering the medical lab I stripped completely and hopped onto the bed and laid down. She started the scanner and had me describe what happened and if I was feeling any pain in my body, she was shocked especially about meeting Hela and the fact I had a Horcrux in my head.

After the scans were completed she let me up and I found my clothes were replaced by a robe, I put it on and went to the main part of the Bunker. At the computer station I found a flash drive with a note from Hela.

_Mindy,_

_This flash drive has a list of all the horcrux, I feel you can find their locations if you dig into Tom Riddles history. I have given you this and another gift; the instructions for the other gift are also on the drive. The other gift is in the new part of the bunker. Be careful._

_ Hela_

After reading the note I looked around and spotted the new doorway with a sign on it stating Hanger Deck. I went over and through the door was a sleek two person fighter jet. It looked kind of lick a tie fighter, it was black with purple highlights. (Think of the bat plane from The Batman Cartoon)

I went back to the computer and started looking up the news to see what I had missed in the last two weeks since I had exams and wasn't allowed out due to my injuries.

As I was researching Dr. Storm came to me with the results.

"I studied your results and the pain curse has damaged some of your nerves and you have some scar tissue from where the wraith flew through you. I'd say you should rest but knowing you, you're not going to."

"Jamie do you know anything about this Red Hood gang?"

"Only what the news says. They have been robbing banks in the business district for the last two weeks."

"Yes and the pattern here show all the banks so far are mob banks. I'm gonna go investigate see if the police missed anything."

I got up and removed my robe and proceeded to the costume vault, Jamie followed at a slower pace.

"Know your limits, Mindy."

"Hit-Girl has no limits."  
"That may be but Mindy Potter does."

"Well I can't afford to find them."

"What happens on the day you do?"

"We all know how much you like to say I told you so." I smiled at her after putting on my cowl and cape. She smiles back as I turn to leave.

"On that day kid, even I won't want to….. maybe."

I left the vault took one look at my Uncles costume in the display case, then put on my helmet mounted my motor bike and sped off.

**South Side of London**

Lonnie Lowe street man, he works for the highest payer, he deals in information an old buddy of mine. Lonnie was walking down the sidewalk on his way to sell some info when his leg gets snagged and he shoots four stories into the air. He finds himself dangling by a zip line staring at Hit-Girl.

"Hello Lonnie, I think you have some information for me?"

"Y….Your dead."

"Do I look dead? What do you know about the Red Hood, and hurry I don't know how long this line will hold?"

"No one knows who he really is, Rumor has it he was a Valestra hit man but now he works for himself. He seems to hit banks at night and only those associated with the mob."

"Which bank is he targeting next?"

"The next bank is 12th National in the business district, they plan to hit it at midnight tonight, and he'll have six men with him. Two men will be on the roof disabling the alarms, two in the vault for the money one in the truck and one with him in the lobby. That's all I know."

"Okay,"

Hit-Girl drops him into a garbage dumpster and leaves. It took her 30 minutes to reach her destination; she parks her motor bike in an ally next to the building and uses a grappling gun to get to the roof. She was three minutes to midnight hiding in the shadows when the show started. Two men zip line down from a neighboring building and land on the roof, then proceed to the power box.

One thug holds the flash light while the other opens the power box and starts to cut the lines.

Once their backs were facing my hiding spot I snuck up behind the two and smashed their heads together knocking them both out I then handcuffed them together an made my way into the building purposely setting of the silent alarm. Once inside I made my way down to the vault area and see the two armed men breaking into the vault I threw a smoke pellet into the room and ran in under cover first taking out the one standing with the gun then turning to the one at the vault and kick his head into the door knocking him out cold. I went to the vault room doorway and made my way to the lobby where I see a thug in a ski mask and a man in a black three piece suite wearing a red cloak and a red helmet. I pull a tranquilizer dark and shoot it at the thug, this got the Hoods attention.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Hit-Girl right? You can come out I'm unarmed."

For some reason I did come out and faced him.

"I gotta ask kid, what took you so long? I've been pulling jobs for the last two weeks, and all I get are the police and some mobsters. I want a real challenge, you."

Just then a truck smashes backwards through the front doors and the back of the truck opens to reveal the last gunman who opens fire at me forcing me to seek cover.

"Sadly we can't face off tonight, but don't worry we will soon. Good work stopping me by the way. See you next crime." The Red Hood got into his truck and drove off. I ran out of the building to where I parked my bike and started it and gave chase just as the police arrived. We were weaving in and out of traffic as we approached the London Bridge the back door opened to reveal the Hood aiming his gun at me. I had to evade as he fired at me and in the process lost track of him. I stopped and looked in the direction he headed then decided to head home, there was nothing more I could do tonight and it was approaching 3 in the morning.

**July 19, 2009**

Mindy was getting nowhere with her investigation into the Red Hood, it's been three weeks and she feels she put half his gang away but he always comes back with more. She was currently in her study doing her summer homework when Nipsy came in with an some news.

"Miss Mindy do remember you have to get ready for the charity Ball at the Evans Hotel tonight."

"That's tonight?" Mindy asked half surprised half exasperated.

"Indeed, I thought you would forget so I laid out a nice evening dress for you to wear."

Mindy got a saddened look on her face.

"This is the first function I've been to without Uncle Damon."

"I understand your apprehension and to help I asked Dr. Storm if she could accompany you and she agreed. She'll be here soon."

"Guess I better get ready."

**Charity Event, Evans Hotel**

The event was to raise funds for the children of London; all the big families were there along with royal Prince Harry himself. It wasn't too bad they were raising lots of money it was going real smoothly when Mindy decided to go to her office in the hotel for a minute to make a phone call. While in her office she turned on her monitors to keep an eye on things when to her shock The Red Hood and three of his men barge in. She pushed a button on her desk and a part of the wall opened to reveal a hidden room with a Hit-Girl costume in it.

**The Ball Room**

The Hoods Men spread out and held the people at gunpoint from behind.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I am the Red Hood, maybe you've heard of me. You see due to interference of a certain Heroic girl and the police I am at a point in my life where I need money. I saw on the news that you were raising money for the needy and since I am needy this was perfect. So who wants to show me the money."

The Red Hood walked around to all those attended not noticing in the back his henchmen were being picked off one by one.

"So where is it, you old man you look like you are itching for a fight."

"We won't be intimidated by garbage like you."

"Really," just then a fist with brass knuckles flies out and clocks the Red Hood sending him sprawling.

"Parties over Red Hood."

Red Hood looks up to see Hit-Girl standing there.

"You kidding, the party just started. Boys get her."

There was silence as Hit-Girl smirks at him.

"Your boys are taking a little nap."

"Ha Heh heh, this could be a problem." Hood isn't deterred, with fast reflexes he pulls a hand gun out and shoots Hit-Girl in the chest sending her on her back. All was silent when our hero gets back up and charges Hood.

The fight was vicious; Hoods gun was knocked out of his hand and the two traded blows. Hit-Girl used her height to her advantage and attacked his knees first sending him to the ground. Then she jumped onto him and started hitting him with a series of combination attacks. Red Hood countered with a head butt to the forehead sending dazing Hit-Girl just enough to allow Red Hood to throw her off and regain his footing. Hit-Girl regained her footing to see Red Hood was by a window with his gun holding a teen girl hostage.

"Let her go Red."

"Okay," Red Hood shot out the window and tossed the girl out. Without thinking Hit-Girl ran past her enemy and jumped out after the girl. On the way down she pulled a grappler gun and shot a line at the window they came from. The poor girl was screaming until Hit-Girl caught her and attached stopped their descent. Hit-Girl could feel the girl trembling in fear so she hit the button to pull them back up. Half way up Hit-Girl looked down and saw in front of the Hotel a red van with her culprit getting into it. She stopped the grapplers assent and looked at the girl.

"Grab the thing in my hand," the poor girl did, "Whatever you do, don't let go till you reach the room." To the girls shock her hero let go and as Hit-Girl went down she shot up.

On her way down she saw the van drive off she grabbed a light post and swung on it letting go doing a summersault and landed on the roof of the van. The two raced through town with the police behind them.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier**

On the main bridge of the ship an agent was monitoring London news channels when a story caught her attention.

"Director Fury I have something you'll want to see."

"Put it on the main screen."

"In London news today notorious masked man known only as the Red Hood crashed a charity benefit tonight only to be stopped by London's own young super hero Hit-Girl, eye witness account say the mad man upon seeing the heroine ordered his men to attack her only to find out to late they were taken out before she made her presence known. The two engaged in a battle until Hit-Girl was dazed by a cheap blow allowing Red Hood to regain his gun and take a hostage. The hostage was then thrown out the window followed but Hit-Girl jumping out the same window seconds later. As you can see the hostage is recovered with no sigh of our hero, this just in we go to live coverage of a police chase headed through the city, to you Jason."

"As you can see the police are chasing a red unmarked van believed to be the Red Hoods escape vehicle and on the roof Hit-Girl is crawling to the front, now it appears she is now hitting the windshield of the vehicle, now it looks like shots are being fired and Hit-Girl is thrown backwards of the van. Good news she is now holding on the the van and is being dragged on her back behind the vehicle."

"Director Fury, should we send help?"

"Not yet."

"The chase continues now on the west side of London, Hit-Girl did something and now the back doors to the van are blasted open and she has climbed inside. We can't tell what is going on inside obviously but the van is swerving and just crashed through the gates of the Ace Chemical plant, the truck has crashed into the building, repeat the truck has crashed into the building. We'll have more information as the situation develops."

"Does the plant have cameras?"

"Already patching in Sir."

**Ace Chemical**

Due to interference from Hit-Girl the van crashed through the building doors and flipped sideways then skidded to a stop. Red Hood slowly climbed out the driver's side door as Hit-Girl staggered out the back end of the vehicle. Part of her cowl was damaged her cape was shredded and parts of her costume especially her back were torn and her back was bleeding, as well as her forehead. This didn't stop her though, she pushed through the pain and followed Red Hood as he climbed some stairs to a cat walk over looking vats of chemicals. The police were surrounding the building as Hit-Girl made her way to the red hood.

"This is over Red, let the police take you away you can't win."

"This is far from over, aren't you wondering why I headed this way? True I would have liked to get here with less fanfare but this place is my drop off point. You can't beat me Hit-Girl, you look like you can barely stand let alone fight."

To prove him wrong she charged forward and attacked. She would punch, he would block, he would counter she would evade and return the attack. Back and forth the battle went on, neither winning nor losing.

When the two were at a resting point Red Hood pulled out a detonator.

"This has been fun but it's time to blow this joint."

He pushed the button and explosives went off all over the building. One explosion was so powerful it ripped the catwalk in half sending the two falling. Hit-Girl managed to grab the railing and saw Red Hood barely hanging on while dangling over the vat. To everyone watching from the Hellicarrier's shock Hit-Girl Lowered herself down to Red Hoods location and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing girl?"

"Saving your ass."

"I heard you kill your foes, why save me?"

"I only kill as last resort. You need help?"

Red Hood started to pull himself up.

"Actually kid, you need help," with that he pulled a single shot pistol out of his sleeve. Hit-Girl saw it just in time, she let go just as he pulled the trigger and she was hit in the left shoulder. If you could see Red Hoods face you would see one of shock for the 10 seconds it took him to fall into the chemical vat. Hit-Girl pulled herself up to a more stable part of the catwalk where she could see the building burning all around her and she noticed the chemical vat draining.

The only way out was the roof skylight, she pulled her grappler gun and headed to the roof as the building started to collapse. On the roof she saw her new stealth flyer had landed near her, she entered and headed home, where Nipsy and Jamie were waiting.

**July 31 **

Mindy awoke in her medical of her HQ with Nipsy watching over her. She groaned signaling her being awake. Dr. Storm came over to check on her.

"W….What happened?"

"Well Mindy you proved that even in a state of unconsciousness you can still set autopilot and return here. As of now you have sever lacerations on your back, which will leave numerous scars, you have head trauma, but the concussion is gone, and a bullet wound in your left shoulder, and we needed to replenish your blood due to losing a lot of it, good news your still alive."

"How long have I been out?" This is when Nipsy entered the conversation.

"You've been unconscious for twelve days, happy birthday by the way. Your friends wanted to throw you a party but I took the liberty of informing them you were on vacation and couldn't be reached. You'll have to make up a story for your location."

Mindy slowly got up and out of the bed as Jamie came back into the med area.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Computer, need to see what I missed over the last 12 days."

"Alright but take it easy, you have over a hundred stitches in your back and five in your forehead and six for your shoulder, and FYI that's front and back each."

"Understood Jamie, I'll take it easy from here, now that the mob is mostly gone and the Red Hood took a chemical dip, I think the police can take it from here."

"Miss Mindy you have twelve days worth of update calls from Director Fury and he and Agent Coulson seem quite worried."

"Okay thanks now I know what to do first."

Mindy made it to the computer and impute a direct communication to Director Fury's office on the Hellicarrier.

**Fury's Office**

"Hello Nick, I've heard you're worried about me. I'm calling to let you know I'm still alive. You can contact me at the bunker or visit. End transmission."

"That's all she sent, Agent Coulson I want you to go over there and see how she's really doing, offer help if she needs it and give her, the birthday gift. I'd go myself except I need to look into the tesseract testing building."

"I'll leave at once."

Phil Coulson was able to depart two days later in the mean time Mindy was slowly recovering and catching up on paperwork and mailing her friends from school. Her cover story was she was skiing and took a bad fall and was now at home recovering. She felt it was plausible. Agent Coulson arrived two days after her birthday and it was rather warm out. At the time of his arrival Mindy was in her bunker doing exercises nothing strenuous but enough to build strength. Upon his arrival they met in the living room.

"So Phil what brings you here?"

"Well after we saw the footage and didn't hear from you we at S.H.I.E.L.D. were worried about you. After you sent that message Director Fury sent me to see how you are doing. He wanted to come himself but you know how work is. He also sent this gift he found, that you might like."

I soon got my letter for Hogwarts, I really didn't want to go but I knew Uncle Damon would still advise it and it would get me closer to finding the Horcrux, she still had six more to find, and if last June was any indication Riddle wasn't going to sit idly by as I find them. Before I knew it the month was over and I was sitting on the train for Hogwarts, I did some patrols over the month against everyone's advice to tell the criminal world I was still out there. I wonder what the new school year will bring…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chamber of secrets**

My first month back was interesting. It started oddly enough on the train ride here; all my friends I made that were still in school came by the compartment to see me. When Draco entered he warned me that while the Weasley family was getting their supplies his father started an argument, knowing what his mother has said about the man Draco thinks his father is up to something and said I should be careful.

At the opening feast as usual the new students were sorted one in particular was one Luna Lovegood who went into Ravenclaw, her father is the publisher of the Quibbler a news magazine that even though its reputation suggests nothing important it is actually quite useful in my investigations if you know how to read between the lines that is.

Next came in the form of Ron Weasley, he isn't a very bright child according to his twin brothers, however what he did tops the charts on stupidity, when he flew an enchanted car into the wimping willow tree on the outskirts of the school grounds. Turns out the platform entrance sealed itself locking the idiot out so he felt it would be brilliant to take an illegally enchanted car and fly it to school. His father is now facing and inquiry and may lose his job. He wanted fame now he is infamous for losing his house 100 points before the first day of class even begins. At dinner the next night he received a howler from his mom, boy can that woman scream and there is yet another Weasley child in the school, hasn't that family heard of birth control?

My first Defense class this year was to my shock even more useless than last year all in thanks to the new teacher Gilderoy Lockhart. This guy was so obsessed with himself you'd think he was Narcissus back from the afterlife. I can clearly see I will need self study again. He couldn't even capture pixies, what a p ##y.

Aside from all that I did my usual weekend home trips to patrol and my injuries were healing nicely. Let me say it felt great to be in costume again. Little did I know Halloween would bring me a new mystery to solve?

**London, Crime Doctor**

"Well sir let's see what we have." The crime doctor cut off the bandages on his patient and gasped in horror.

"Mirror, Mirror." The doctor reluctantly handed his patient a hand held mirror. One look and he snapped.

"Ah heh-heh," he smashed the mirror on the table all the while laughing insanely. The doctor tried to reason with the man but all he got for his troubles was the laughing man getting up and leaving laughing all the way.

"HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!"

**Hogwarts Halloween**

It was Halloween and like all other holidays I hated it. This was the day my parents died and all anyone cares about is the fact that I vanquished a dark lord that I know for a fact isn't gone. Hell last June I fought him, but the ministry is covering that up, don't want to cause a panic.

Well I was wandering the halls not particularly wanting to be at the feast and what do I come across, none other than Mr. Filches cat hanging on the wall stiff as a board. Mr. Filch showed up just at that time.

"My cat, you killed her. I'll kill you."

Lucky for me his yelling got the attention of some of the professors. While Albus was calming his janitor down I was examining the wall.

"Enemies of the air beware!" I took a closer look and scrapped some of the red substance from the wall to examine it. I took a whiff and discovered it was blood. After Mr. Filch was calmed and the teachers got my side of the story I was dismissed, so I returned to the Hufflepuff common room to start my investigation.

**December Hogwarts**

It's been hectic since Halloween; there have been two more petrifactions. The first was this first year Gryffindor named Colin Creve, annoying little shit, always trying to take my picture, the second was third year Slytherin of all people. Everyone seems to be on edge and I am no closer to solving this problem. I feel I am missing something here. On a lighter note I have made friends with Luna Lovegood an interesting if not spacey person, who always seems bring me out of my brooding state.

"The wrackspurts are nesting in your head today Mindy." I looked over to see Luna standing next to me as I stare at the lake.

"Yes I'm stumped on what is attacking the castle and where it's located. I need to figure out who was involved in the last chamber incident."

"Over the holidays I could check old quibbler papers to see if it has any mentions in it."

"Yes and I'll check the books at my place to see if I can find anything that petrifies. I still feel I'm missing something vital."

Before we knew it Christmas break started and most of us went home. By the end of the day I was in Potter manor library looking through all my books on animals that petrify, I came up with little. Nipsy interrupted me with my itinerary, for the two weeks.

"Miss Mindy I have packed your suitcases for your international port key to the U.S."

"What port key?"

"You forgot, you were invited to the Xavier School for the Gifted to spend Christmas when you offered to help fund the school."  
Then it hit me, I did make the offer in October via phone and I accepted the invitation. Well I can't back out of it.

"You have the usual packed?"

"Yes your suitcase with your cloths and a shrunk one with your equipment. Since they are Muggle I'll be using the Potter elf spell that will make me look like a short human."

"When do we leave?"

"In five hour Miss Mindy. I have the port key here," Nipsy pulled a small rope out. "I also have a suitcase for me and when we arrive it will be in a designated area that will lead to the pick up point, our ride will be waiting."

"Alright, in the mean time I'll read my mail from Tonks."

**New York City Airport**

Mindy and Nipsy arrived in New York later in the day and waited by pick up. After a short wait a limo pulled up and out came a dark skinned woman with snow white hair who greeted them.

"Hello I'm Ororo Munroe you must be Mindy Potter our potential benefactor?" Ororo said to Nipsy.

"Actually that would be me." Ororo was surprised when Mindy spoke up but apologized and showed them to the car.

"So Ms. Munroe what do you do at the institute?"

"I teach the students math."

"What else do you teach them?"

"That will be explained by Professor Xavier."

"Fair enough."

The ride was long and Mindy caught up on some needed sleep."

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

Eventually Mindy was woken up as they arrived at the school. Mindy got out and was brought into the entry hall, where a group of people were waiting. Most were kids with the adults with them. A bald man wheeled up to her.

"Welcome Ms Potter to my school for the gifted, I'm Charles Xavier , headmaster of this place."

Mindy shook his hand and smiled.

"Please call me Mindy, titles make my skin crawl."

"Let me introduce my colleges and students. First we have Ororo Munro," Mindy nodded at her, "Next we have Hank McCoy," Mindy could tell the tall man was wearing some form of covering she shook his hand, "Finally for the instructors we have Logan." She looked at the shorter man and smirked.

"Been a while hairy," Everyone was shocked at both Mindy's jab and at the fact that Logan smirked back at her.

"Keeping out of trouble squirt?" Mindy shrugged. Then Xavier continued.

"Continuing on we have some of our students, a few of them went home for the holidays."

"Hope I'm not keeping anyone, they didn't have to stay on my account."

"Not at all Mindy first up we have Scott Summers, Then we have Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey," Mindy had a look of familiarity for a split second only Logan saw it before it vanished. "Finally we have Rogue." Mindy quirked an eye brow at the name but didn't comment. If you wish we can show you to your rooms so you can get settled in and we'l call you for dinner."

"I'd like that."

"Very well Kurt will show you where you are staying."

While Mindy was shown to her room the others dispersed, the kids to the game room and the adults to Xavier's office and Logan to the kitchen.

**The Game Room**

The remaining students lounged in the rec. room discussing their predicament.

"This bites," Rouge spoke up, "Now we have to play host to some rich kid, who when she finds out we are mutants will not give us funding."

"I know, her parents probably couldn't even bother to come so they sent her and her nanny." Scott wasn't pleased; he had planned to see his brother in Hawaii.

Just then Logan entered and spoke in Mindy's defense.

"Watch what you say slim, you don't know a thing about her." He sat down and opened his beer.

"You obviously do so what's so special about her?"  
"Simple Chuck knew her parents, she settling in elf?" Just then Kurt walked in.

"Yes she said she was going to nap for a while."

"Good she looked tired." Everyone looked skeptical.

"I know the kid, I taught her to read people. As I was saying chuck knew her parents, and no she didn't arrive alone because her parents couldn't bother she came here alone because her parents are dead. They were murdered by a grade A nut job when she was one. She grew up in and unfriendly environment for five years until her Uncle Damon rescued her. Sadly he too was killed last Christmas. So I don't want to hear whining. As for your other concern she knows about mutants already. In fact I was the one who asked her for funding. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go see my former student." Logan got up and left the children to their thoughts. He had a hero to check up on.

When Logan went into Mindy's room he saw her in an all white version of her costume about to put her mask on.

"So where are ya going kid?"

"I'm using this trip as an excuse to follow up on a drug case I've been working on. One of the dealers came to your town and I aim to stop him." She said as she put her mask on.

"Want back up, I could use the exercise and we could take my bike since you don't have transport?"

Mindy smirked. "Just like after training when you taught me to ride?"

Logan smirked in response. "Let me get suited up and I'll meet you in the garage."

A few minutes later Logan entered the garage and pulled his mask on with one sniff he could tell where his partner was.

"Nice outfit. You ready?" The two hopped on and Hit-Girl told him the location and the two rode off.

**Bayville Apartment building South side**

The two found themselves on a building roof across the street from the apartment of the drug dealer.

"Okay Wolverine I count 13 in all. 2 at the front lobby, 7 throughout the hallway on the top floor leading to apartment and three plus dealer in apartment living room. Doormen have auto guns, same with hallway men, living room men have hand guns. You can take out anyone but the leader, I need information."

Hit-Girl Pulled a device out of her belt and held it up. It shot a line behind her into the wall and ahead of her to above the window, she pulled two pulleys' and Hit-Girl zipped down to the apartment and crashed through the window, Logan right behind her. Hit-Girl using the element of surprise tasers the dealer then proceeds to attack the henchmen. The men in the hall hear the commotion and barge in but Wolverine goes on the offensive and drives them into the hallway where he cuts loose, from outside all you can hear is gunfire and shouts of pain and fear. The whole operation only takes minutes.

**Rooftop 10 blocks away**

All the dealer sees is blackness, until someone pulls the hood off his head and he screams in terror not at the prospect of dangling over a building but at the monster staring at him.

"Hi Fred, didn't I tell you no matter where you go I'll find you?"

"T….this aint your monster you know who I work for?"

" No, that's why we are here."

"You aint getting n…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Fred found himself falling then coming to a stop and springing back up till he is looking at Hit-Girl again.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?"

"I work for the King Pin. He works out of Fisk Tower in New York City. You'll let me go right?"

"Yes, and Thank You."

They walked away as Fred was let go all the way to the ground.

"Eventful night kid, what you say we head in?"

"Can't I need to stake out Fisk Tower."

"Just how are you going to get there at this hour, its half past midnight?"

"I brought my stealth flyer." Just then her stealth jet decloaks and the cockpit opens.

"Got room in there for two kid?"

Hit-Girl climbs in, "No."

Then Logan watches as the small craft flies off as it cloaks.

Logan returned to the mansion and thought about going to bed but his worry overrode his tiredness so he waited in a chair in her room, he needed to make sure his kid was alright.

**Fisk Tower**

Wilson Fisk known as the Kingpin of Crime in the underworld went to bed ready for a good night's rest, little did he know his plans for London were about to change.

At half past midnight he was jerked awake by the sudden movement of being jerked from his bed by his feet. When he became fully coherent he found himself hanging in front of the roof of his building staring at a girl in a costume. She grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Hello Kingpin, I heard from a source that you plan to expand your less savory business into my town, I came to say if you step another foot in London I'll revoke your business license permanently." With that she pushed a button and Fisk was sent falling the 100 stories to the ground, at the 75th floor he suddenly stopped and was reeled back up. He found himself facing the girl again.

"So will I find you in my city, or do you get to live, it's your choice big man."

She cut his line and with the momentum and a little magic tossed the man across the room. Fisk got up and turned around only to see nothing. He ran to the ledge and there was nothing there. That was the moment Wilson Fisk decided to pull out of London, that girl was too dangerous.

**Hela's Palace**

Hela sat on her thrown with her siblings images looking at her.

"Fenris, Jormungandr I feel it is time to tell Mindy about her past. I feel she will need our help in the coming years, and as our motto no matter what family sticks together. That wannabe dark lord has already tried to kill her twice. Jor make your way to the school she goes too and keep an eye on her. Fen search for her, she should be in what is called New York City. When the both of you are in her proximity I will join you on Midgard and together we can explain to her who she really is."

The world Serpent exchanged looks with his siblings and then his image left, followed by Fenris. Hela left her thrown and went to her room. She walked to her far wall and gazed in the mirror, and saw the very girl she was just talking about with her siblings.

"Soon Mindy all will be made clear."

**Hogwarts January 10****th**

I've been back for a week now and school is as boring as usual. There haven't been any more attacks yet and likewise I haven't found any leads. I decided this was a good as any to find Albus and find out all I can about Voldemort. I made my way to his office and knocked.

"Come in," I entered and took a seat. "Mindy what can I do for you this evening?"

"Albus you have been around for a long time, and you have lots of information. Now when I died I met a woman who told me I was a horcrux holder and that when I was struck The horcrux was taken in place of my soul and the woman wanted me to collect the rest of Riddle's soul fragments and escort him to the gate of Hel. Now she also told me that when I returned there would be a list of his remaining horcrux and there was on my work desk at home. She also stated that I would be able to find said items by retracing Riddles life. Since I've been back I tried to find anything on Riddle and came up with this, this file is all the info I have," Mindy tossed the file onto his desk, it wasn't very thick. "Since you taught him I hope you can fill in the holes?" The two talked well into the night luckily it was Friday so Mindy didn't have to be awake early the next morning. By three in the morning Mindy had filled her file with decade's worth of information and decided to take it to her house to cross reference it and find the locations on her computer.

**Hit-Girl Bunker**

Mindy sat in front of her computer with a cup of strong tea at her side along with the pot. Nipsy sat off to the side.

"Mss Mindy don't you think you should get some sleep, you've been awake since yesterday morning?"

Mindy looked surprised at that.

"Have I, well a little sleep won't hurt and I'll have a fresh start after a nap."

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were worried about their friend Mindy. For the last Five days she has been missing. She went to talk to Professor Dumbledore and never returned, They went to all her haunts and nothing, they found Luna Lovegood and she hadn't seen her either. So the three girls decided to ask the Headmaster. When they found the Headmaster in the great hall it was the middle of Lunch Time. Luckily Tuesday wasn't a very busy day class wise. Once they got to the teachers table Luna spoke up.

"Headmaster have you seen Mindy she hasn't been around in the last five days?" Upon asking this question everyone in the great hall stopped talking. Eventually whispers started. Some said she was taken into the chamber, some said she was this heir of Slytherin. The whispers became more absurd as the girls waited for the answer.

"I can assure you ladies Mss Potter is fairly alright, she had to run back to her home due to a side project she is working on. Rest assured she will be returning soon and…. Mss Lovegood why don't you have shoes on it is rather cold today?"

"Oh the hog wisps stole them along with some of my other belongings. I'll look for them after lunch," she said with a dreamy look to her face. Before Albus could question her more Filius Flitwick spoke up.

"Are your things going missing often?"

"Yes, ever since October, my house mates don't like me so they get the wisps to steal my belongings, I find them eventually."

Her two older friends look outraged, and they bet if Mindy knew about this heads would roll literally, they saw her practice not just magic but also physical fighting.

Flitwick stood up and called a house elf but a castle elf didn't appear a Potter elf did to everyone's shock.

"Professor Flitwick I have been monitoring the girls on Mss Mindy's orders and I have found and returned all of Mss Luna's belongings and," with a snap of her fingers Luna's shoes appeared on her feet with socks. "I also know the culprits, Marietta Endcomb, Sarah Lansky, Wendy Harris, the three routinely enter Mss Luna's trunk and hide her items. Mss Mindy upon meeting Mss Luna immediately placed her family under the protection of House Potter and states if this doesn't end heads will roll and I assure you she means it literally. Good day Mss Luna I'll see you in the summer." With that the elf vanished. The staff table had angry looks on their faces and Flitwick marched to those girls and demanded they go to his office.

Susan and Hannah led Luna to their table for lunch, before Filius could leave the great hall Albus called a staff meeting after lunch.

**Staff Lounge **

Dumbledore stood in the lounge looking at his employees.

"First of all I want to know how this blatant bullying has gone on for so long without anyone knowing. The houses are supposed to be like family isn't that what you say every year Minerva, I think we have let Mss Lovegood down and I want to know what we are going to do about this situation. "

Flitwick responded with the punishment and then asked his questions.

"Albus I have given the girls a month's detention and those who play quiddittch are removed from the team. I'm also investigating into the possibility of other bouts of harassment against Mss Lovegood. Now the girls had a good question Albus, where is Mss Potter?"

**Little Hangleton, Gaunt Shack**

On the outskirts of the town a stealth craft lands and Hit-Girl emerges he cape and purple hair blowing in the wind. She walks up to the shack where Merope Gaunt the mother of Voldemort grew up. She knew the Slytherin Ring housing one of Riddle's horcrux lay inside, but she felt the shack was surrounded by magic, layers and layers of magic.

"What a shit hole. No wonder Merope wanted out." She walked around the building to try and get a rough layout of the place. Then she pulled her wand Albus removed the tracking charm on it so the Ministry wouldn't interfere and started to analyze the defenses. After getting a read out Hit-Girl went back to her craft and pulled a small handheld mirror.

"Albus Dumbledore,' she called out and waited for the Headmaster to answer.

Within minutes Albus answered.

"How does your search go my dear?"

"I found the shack but there are extensive layers of wards in place, I'm gonna go to Gringotts to ask Sharptooth if he knows a curse breaker who can help."

"I see, it's up to you but bee very careful. Tom is a very dangerous person."

"I'm heading back to the school first I had a revelation on where the diary might be."

"You think it's here?"

"It all adds up." Mindy got in her craft strapped in and started the engine. "I think Malfoy Sr. had it and put in in with one of the Weasley kids belongings. I think it's trying to regain its form. You told me the chamber was opened when Tom was sixteen, and it killed a girl. Suppose the girl is still there. Announce you know who is causing the attacks and then tell everyone to go to the great hall and wait. If whoever has the diary writes in it Riddle will get sloppy. When he does I'll get him."

"Very well Hit-Girl if you are sure."

The compact jet flew at top speed towards the school in Scotland.

**Hogwarts**

Hit-Girl landed just as the teachers herded the students into the great Hall. Albus noticed a pendent he was wearing glow so he made his way out to the halls.

"Who's missing?"

"Just the Weasley girl, I fear you are right and Tom has taken her to the chamber. What is the next course of action?" He looked over only to see the young hero gone. Near the back of the first floor of the castle Hit-Girl entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom only to see a man-wolf.

"You must be Mindy; Hela has told me so much about you."

"You know Hela?"

"Yes I am Fenris her older brother. I am here to tell you that behind the sink is the entrance to the chamber, but you'll need parseltonge to enter."

"Dam I can't speak it."

"I'll make you a deal child, I can activate the language in you if you allow me to come to your house to explain some things to you this summer."

"What things?"

"The real story involving your father James Potter, it involves he part of you that you don't know about, deal?"

"Deal," Fenris placed his hand on her head and in a flash of magic it was done.

Mindy turned to the fountain and instinctively spoke to the sink.

'Open' the sink opened and Hit-Girl descended down to the chamber.

After opening a second door she found herself in a big room filled with pillars and statues. In the distant she saw the Weasley girl and standing off to her side was a partially there Tom Riddle.

She stealthily moved closer to their location all the while looking for the diary. She found it on the floor not too far from Tom's location. She could hear him talk to the girl telling her how she will be dead and Voldemort reborn.

"I know you are back there I heard you come in." He was surprised when Hit-Girl emerged. "I thought the Potter girl would come down here doesn't matter you won't stop me."

"Want to bet?" She made her way over to the diary but she stopped when she heard Tom Hissing and then the mouth of the statue of Slytherin opened and a giant serpent came out.

The beast was well over Sixty feet long Mindy reached into her utility belt and pulled out lenses she coated with a reflective coating and slipped them under her mask. The serpent reared back and lunged at her. She dodged to the left and ran pulling her hand guns and spun around and emptied her clips into the serpent, however its hide was tough and the bullets were only making it mad. She reloaded and ran some more. The serpent was gaining so she holstered one gun and pulled out her grappler and swung out of the way of a second attack but she was n't fast enough to dodge the tail that got her and sent her crashing into the wall. She feels she broke some ribs with that one. She got up and noticed her head was bleeding. As the serpent was going in for the kill Albus Phoenix arrived and gouged out the creatures eyes allowing Hit-Girl to stager away.

"No ignore the bird get the girl, you can still smell her."

Mindy knew there was only one way to kill the monster. She aimed her gun and shot at the serpent as it bit her arm. She ignored the shooting pain and with her hand and gun in the serpents mouth opened fire through the roof of the mouth into its brain killing it. Hit-Girl fell to her knees after pulling her arm out. She yanked the tooth out of her arm and held it in her hands.

"Foolish hero you killed my serpent but you doomed yourself in the process."

He watched as she got up and staggered. To his horror she was going to his diary.

"Tell Hela I said hi." She plunged the tooth into the diary and watched as Toms body was destroyed and the Weasley girl was revived.

Ginny woke up and say Hit-Girl kneeling on the floo, she ran over to her.

"This is my fault, I didn't mean it, I couldn't control myself."

"It's alright your safe now. The victims will be revived soon."

Just then Fawkes lands next to her.

"Hey Fawkes, I don't what is worse the whole in my arm, the poison or the broken ribs."

Fawkes gave her a look the clearly said to be more careful then cried on her wound. The tears coursed through her system purging the venom and healing her wounds. Within minutes she was better. Hit-Girl stood up and picked up the diary.

"Thanks Fawkes, come along Weasley lets get you out of here."

"Fawkes held out his tail and the two girls held on as they were fire traveled away to the Headmasters Office.

It was a heartfelt reunion between Ginny and her parents as the whole family had gathered in the Headmasters office. She was scolded for writing in the book but was then hugged by her siblings even Percy.. When the family turned to thank Hit-Girl she had already vanished. Ron Weasley like a star struck fane blurted out, "Wicked." Before the parents turned to Albus.

"She does that sort of thing,"

The family then went to the Hospital wing to make sure Ginny was healthy after her ordeal.

Hit-girl returned to her home so Mindy could return to school and finish the year luckily end of term exams that weren't O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s were cancelled…..

That's the end of Second year and another Horcrux.

What will Mindy learn in the summer?

Find out next time.


End file.
